Joining Forces
by DJFireHawk
Summary: The Vegas CSI team catches a case involving a dead Marine and a chilling note. Nick is surprised to see an old friend when NCIS shows up on scene. When the killer targets one of their own…how will the teams respond?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Joining Forces

Fandom Crossover: NCIS/CSI Rating: M for later content

Pairings: Nick/Tony, Abby/Greg, Grissom/Sarah, Ziva/McGee

Summary: The Vegas CSI team catches a case involving a dead Marine and a chilling note. Nick is surprised to see an old friend when NCIS shows up on scene. When the killer targets one of their own…how will the teams respond?

A/N: Crappy summary I know but hopefully the story is good. I was daydreaming after watching NCIS and CSI in the same day…and this is what demanded to be written.

Chapter 1

"Aw man, why does it have to rain today?"

"Quit whining Nicky…it's not that bad."

"Yes it is Warrick…we're gonna catch an outdoor scene and have to go out in that…I just know it. Look at that…"

They both looked out the window at the nearly black sky that was dumping buckets of rain. Warrick grinned wide at the whine Nick gave as Grissom came through the door. Grissom raised an eyebrow as everyone laughed at Nick.

"Sarah, Catherine…robbery on the strip. Greg…court testimony at 3. Warrick, Nick…Homicide in the dessert."

Nick groaned and gave Warrick and 'I told you so' glare. Warrick just gave a hearty laugh and headed for the parking lot…nearly dragging Nick along the way. Greg was also dragging his feet…mainly because he hated to testify in court…most of the time he had to put his test results in laymen's terms which really sucked in his opinion.

Once they got to the scene Nick immediately noticed how tense the officers seemed to be. He pointed this out to Warrick as they headed to the tented area. Once they got closer they saw why the officers were tense. Their victim was a Marine…still in uniform.

"Shit…Multiple GSW Nick…this was definitely not an accident."

"Yeah…I'll go call Grissom. You start photographing the scene but don't touch anything yet."

"Got it."

Nick walked a little ways from the scene for a tad bit of privacy from the officers.

"Hey Grissom…yeah it's Nick…yes we made it to the scene just fine…we got a Marine in uniform…multiple GSW…yeah…Warrick is taking photos…no we haven't touched anything yet…the officer's put a tent over the scene, but I doubt we'll find much thanks to this storm…Alright…We'll see what we can find…Later."

Nick sighed. Hopefully NCIS would be cooperative and not combative. He went back over to the scene to tell Warrick.

"Hey Warrick…Grissom's calling NCIS. He wants us to look around and see if we can find anything in the meantime."

"Got it…hey Nick…grab an evidence bag and some tweezers…there's a note near the body."

Nick got the necessary items and returned. He used the tweezers to lift the note and slide it into the evidence bag which he quickly sealed and initialed.

"I'm only getting started…I don't like the sound of that Nick."

"Yeah…me neither man…let's keep looking."

2 Hours Later

Nick and Warrick looked up as a sleek black Charger came sliding into area.

"I think they're here."

"Really Nick? Couldn't tell."

Nick shook his head…at least the rain had stopped about an hour earlier…which is, ironically, when Grissom and Brass arrived on scene.

Nick and Warrick watched in amusement as several people jumped out of the car and nearly kissed the ground. The last one out of the vehicle was an older man…Nick was thinking maybe a Marine, definitely military training…he was sporting an amused smirk at his team. Brass and Grissom walked over and introduced themselves and talked a bit before motioning for Warrick and Nick to come over.

"These two are Warrick and Nick…they're the lead CSIs on this case.

"Alright. I'm Special Agent Gibbs. My team here is Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby. Tell us what you've got so far."

Warrick nodded at Nick and let him take the lead on this one.

"Well, we've got a Marine in uniform with multiple gun shot wounds. 2 in the chest, 1 in the groin, and 1 in the head. Out ME took the body about an hour and a half ago…he's currently hooked up with your ME via satellite. Warrick took photographs, and we did manage to find some evidence that wasn't washed away in the storm. Also…the killer left us a note."

Nick handed the bag with the note to Gibbs and watched the man's face darken in anger.

"I don't know is this guy is targeting just marines, all military, or what…but we're clearly dealing with the first victim of a serial killer."

"Good job Nick…My team will take lead, but I'd like the two of you to continue working with us on this if you'd like."

"Absolutely…right Warrick?"

"Yeah…something about this just rubs me the wrong way."

Nick looked at the rest of Gibbs' team and then blinked. One of them was staring at him…and he looked really familiar. Suddenly it dawned on him and he grabbed the guy in a hug.

"Tony! Man it's been awhile huh? How've you been man?"

"I've been good…single again though. When did you become a CSI?"

"A while ago…NCIS huh?"

"It's good work Nick…real good."

Gibbs was watching the interaction with a raised eyebrow, much like Grissom and Brass, while everyone else had their mouths hanging open.

"You two know each other."

"Yeah Ziva…we grew up together…been friends a long time."

"Yep…haven't talked in a few years though…we'll have to play catch-up later…for now, we have evidence to process."

Everyone went to their respective vehicles to head back to the lab…never realizing that they were being watched by a sinister presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Joining Forces

Fandom Crossover: NCIS/CSI Rating: M for later content

Pairings: Nick/Tony, Abby/Greg, Grissom/Sarah, Ziva/McGee

Summary: The Vegas CSI team catches a case involving a dead Marine and a chilling note. Nick is surprised to see an old friend when NCIS shows up on scene. When the killer targets one of their own…how will the teams respond?

A/N: I'm happy to say I got good feedback on the first chapter and so I've decided to continue it.

Chapter 2

"Damn! We got nothing…absolutely nothing. This guy's a ghost man."

"Yeah…4 murders in 2 weeks and no trace…nothing left behind but a note."

"How the hell do you catch a ghost Warrick?"

"No idea Nicky…no idea."

Warrick and Nick were sitting in the break room with coffee and sandwiches courtesy of Catherine. Grissom and Gibbs came in with Tony on their heels.

"Nick, Warrick. Agent Gibbs would like you two to go over everything with Tony here and see if the three of you can't pick something we might have missed so far."

"Sure thing Grissom. Have a seat Tony, Catherine brought sandwiches and coffee."

"Thanks Nicky. So…shall we do an overview of everything?"

The bosses left the room as the guys started rehashing the case. Warrick let Nick take over for this review.

"Ok scene 1 was a Marine with multiple gunshots; 2 in the chest, 1 in the groin, and 1 in the head. Killer left a note saying _'I'm only getting started'_. Scene 2 we had a local LEO with multiple stab wounds to the chest and throat, and a note that said _'I can see everything you do'_. Scene 3 was a Naval officer with strangulation marks on his neck and the note said _'Check the bodies closer'_. Scene 4 was another Marine with nearly identical gunshot wounds to the first one. The note at the last scene said _'More will come'_."

"What do the scenes have in common?"

"All 4 victims are male, they were all in uniform, all were drugged and sexually assaulted, and there was a note left at each scene."

"What are the differences?"

"They had different uniforms, different manner of death, and different messages on each note, and none of the victims look at all similar to each other."

"What was the drug they were given?"

"There were two. I can't pronounce either of them but Doc Robinson said one was a fast-acting sleep drug, most likely to take them down in the first place. He also said that the sexual assaults happened while they were alive and awake, but a mild paralytic kept them from fighting."

"So this guy targets men in uniform, military and police, drugs them and rapes them before he kills them? I got it so far?"

"Yeah, then he leaves no trace, no prints, nothing but a taunting damned note."

They turned to look at the door as Gibbs and Grissom came in.

"DiNozzo…report."

Nick had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't laugh at the way Tony jumped up and started rattling off what they knew. Warrick smiled at Nick, happy to see him able to laugh again after some of the crap he'd been through recently.

"You three take the rest of the night off and go relax."

"Thanks Grissom. See you tomorrow."

The bosses left again and Warrick looked at Nick.

"You two go have drinks and catch up on lost time. I'm gonna go catch up on lost sleep."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Warrick."

"Later Nicky."

Tony gave Nick a surprised look.

"He calls you Nicky too? Is there something going on I should know about…cuz ya know…if you're together then I have to give him the whole 'hurt him and die' speech."

Nick laughed at him.

"Relax Tony, we're not together…he's just a friend. He started calling me that when we became partners and it stuck."

"Where do you want to go…Nicky?"

"I don't know…you wanna go out someplace or just go hang out at my place?"

"Let's go to your place…not feeling like I want to be around a bunch of loud people right now."

"Alright, come one then…I'll drive."

They hopped into Nick's truck and headed off. Tony watched Nick most of the way there. It had been several years since they'd seen each other and Nick looked good, really good. Nick pulled into his garage and led Tony into the house where the man promptly flopped onto the sofa. Nick rolled his eyes and headed to the fridge.

"I got beer, water, more beer, and soda. Take your pick."

"Soda's good…we do have to work tomorrow."

"Good point."

Nick came in and handed one to Tony and opened the other as he sat on the opposite side of the sofa. They finished the sodas rather quickly and Tony got bored of the TV, so he resumed his earlier observation of Nick. Nick was tense as he finally looked at Tony.

"I can feel you boring holes into the side of my head Tony."

"I can't help it Nick. You look good…really good. It brings back some good memories."

Tony leaned over and ran light, gentle fingers over the side on Nick's neck. He gave a soft grin at the groan he received; the neck had always been Nick's weakness.

"Tony…don't do this…don't start something neither of us can keep up. You have to go back to DC, and I'm here…besides…we both know you're gonna go back up there and find another woman to sleep with."

Tony grabbed the back of Nick's head and gave him a fierce kiss that left the poor guy feeling a bit boneless for a moment.

"I'm not…I'm done with women for good Nick, especially after the last one. You were the one I turned to years ago when the shit hit the fan with the ladies. You're still my favorite out of everyone I've ever been with. We can figure something out Nick…There's always a way to make something work if you want it to."

Nick whimpered a bit as Tony pulled him close and his hands started wandering. Tony felt Nick's hand tremble slightly as it came to rest on his thigh and he whispered soothing encouragements to him.

"Tony…I haven't been with anyone in…"

"Shh…I know. Just relax and let me take control, just like I used to."

He felt Nick slowly start to relax under his gentle touches and soothing words. He ran his hands over the fevered skin of Nick's chest and abs. He realized that Nick had a growing problem in his pants that matched his own. He slowly worked his touches down to the tent in Nick's pants and gently rubbed against him. Nick's soft groans and mewls of pleasure stirred Tony's own arousal further. He quickly shed them both of their clothing and gently ground his hips against Nick, forcing him to lie down on the sofa. Nick started to gasp and whimper as the pleasure increased. Tony reached between them and started to stroke Nick's sizable arousal.

"Come on Nick…join with me…come on."

Nick reached down and started stroking Tony, matching his rhythm. They released together, calling each other's names. Nick's eyes widened as he felt Tony start licking up the mess that was made on Nick's body. When he was done he leaned back against the arm of the couch and proudly displayed his own. Nick shook his head at the fact that Tony was still half-hard, but obliged him in licking him clean as well. Tony pulled Nick up and held him against his chest.

"Tony…we need to go to bed…we have to work in the morning."

His words were mumbled against Tony's chest, and he was clearly halfway to dreamland already. Tony didn't give a verbal response, merely picked Nick up and carried him to the bedroom bridal style…despite much protesting from Nick about not being a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Joining Forces

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Ya'll aren't gonna like me after the end of this chapter but I will try to upload chapter 4 within the next week b/c I have a short break from classes. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.

Chapter 3

At about 7am both Nick and Tony groaned as their phones screamed at them. Tony raised an eyebrow at Nick's ringtone, "Country Girl shake it for me…" rang out through the bedroom as Nick shrugged and ignored it. Tony sighed and reached for his phone.

"Yeah Boss? Um…is Nick with me?"

Nick popped an eye open and nodded at him that it was ok to tell.

"Yeah, he's here…or I'm here…whatever, we're here together. Yes Boss…yes Boss. We'll be right there Boss."

Nick snorted as Tony hung up.

"Man…I've never seen you so quick to obey anyone before. It's kind of a nice change."

Tony gave him a mock-glare.

"Stuff it Nicky…we got another crime scene. Why can't people find dead bodies at a decent hour...like noon?"

Nick laughed as Tony grumbled the whole time they got dressed, and the entire way to the scene. Nick was still shaking his head with a grin as they got out of Nick's truck. They both froze in their tracks at the sight before them. A local officer was tied face first to a tree, but his head was tied backwards and his mouth pried open. Nick's face darkened and Warrick rushed over to keep him from snapping at the officer's milling about.

"What the hell happened Rick? We just saw him yesterday morning…I had coffee with him and his wife the other day. Oh God…has anyone told her yet?"

"Nicky…calm down man. Brass is heading over there now to tell her. He says you can go over this afternoon to do the interview with Tony here. Doc says he was tied there since before the rain started yesterday. He drowned Nicky…slowly according to Doc."

Nick growled and started pacing as Tony and Warrick both watched him, worried, but for different reasons. Nick glared at the ground before looking at Warrick again.

"He has two little girls Rick…this isn't right. Was there another damned note?"

"Yeah…this one said, "One of you will be next."

"Aww fuck…not this again…I can't do this again Rick."

Warrick reached out to try and calm Nick down but the other man stormed over to talk to Grissom. Tony turned to Warrick with an almost thunderous look.

"What did he mean when he said again?"

Warrick sighed and told Tony what had happened when a serial killer had kidnapped Nick and buried him alive. Tony wanted to run over and wrap Nick in his arms and protect him, but he knew that would probably just get him hit right now.

Later on…

The two teams sit in Grissom's conference room with pizza and sodas courtesy of Jim Brass. He was hoping it would settle some of the team's nerves. Gibbs was watching the CSIs with that calculating look of his. He turned to Grissom as he realized something.

"Your team has been fidgety and jumpy since we found that note…what is it about this particular note that's making them act this way?"

They all looked at Nick who just nodded. Grissom told the NCIS team about Nick's ordeal, and that he had only been out of the hospital for about 2 months at this point. Nick couldn't take hearing it described again and bolted from the room. Warrick and Tony looked at each other and, with a nod from Tony, Warrick went to find Nick. Grissom continued with the more difficult part.

"There was a crack in the case and Nick got swarmed by ants. He was barely breathing when we pulled him out of the ground. The doctors said that even one more minute without oxygen and we could have lost him for good. This note has hit all of us hard, but Nick more so."

Gibbs looked at a very stiff and scowling Tony and gave him a single nod. That was all it took for Tony to race from the room, where he literally ran into a panicked Warrick.

"Nicky's gone…I can't find him anywhere!"

Tony's whole world narrowed and spiraled around him as he tried to make sense of it…and failed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Joining Forces

A/N: Ok…I promised I'd get chapter 4 up ASAP and here it is. I really hate having to hurt Nicky, but it's necessary so please forgive me.

Chapter 4

Nick woke slowly, his mind and vision fuzzy. He heard movement and tried to focus on a location. He turned his head and everything spun. He groaned and heard a low chuckle in his ear. Memories started flashing behind his eyes. The meeting, running outside, a sharp pain in his neck, darkness. The killer had him, he knew it as sure as he knew he loved Tony.

"You woke up faster than the others, I'm impressed. You know who I am…or at least part of it. You still have no idea what my name is do you little CSI?"

Nick shook his head and tried to move. He found that he wasn't paralysed, he could moves his limbs, but he was tied down to a bed of some kind. He assessed his position, spread eagle, too vulnerable. He shivered in the cold and realized he had no clothes on. The voice crooned into his ear, the tone was comforting but the words were not.

"Shh…relax my little CSI. I'm not going to hurt you, not much anyway. I'm certainly not going to kill you either. I'm going to keep you, my own little pet."

Nick tried to yell at the man that he was no one's pet, but the words were muffled behind a gag of some kind. He struggled to get loose, but it was fruitless…the bindings were just too tight. He felt a hand come to rest on his neck and froze. The hand drifted lower, tracing patterns across his chest and abs, and sending little shivers through his body. A sinister whisper was all the warning he had as to the intentions of the shadowed figure.

"I'll make sure that Fed never wants to touch you again. You'll be so tainted he'll never want you."

Nick shook his head, and then arched off the bed in shock as a rough hand grabbed his cock and squeezed it. He tried to fight, he tried so hard, but he was helpless. Tears leaked from his eyes as the man continued touching and teasing. He screamed behind the gag as the man's hard length slammed into him, tearing the delicate flesh of his inner passage. He jerked, thrashed, screamed, and cried. The man whispered to him in that soft crooning voice. Whispered about how Nick belonged to him now, that no one else could have him, that he'd take good care of his little pet CSI. When the man was finally spent he collapsed on top of Nick and fell asleep. Nick continued to cry softly, afraid that the man was right, that Tony would never take him back now.

Meanwhile Tony was having a complete mental breakdown in front of everyone. He was pacing, ranting, and screaming. Ziva watched her partner with concern, she'd never seen his this upset about anything before…not even when Gibbs almost got killed. McGee looked at Gibbs, hoping he'd be able to do something. Gibbs was just letting him go for a bit, letting him get some of it out of his system. After about 15 minutes of it he decided enough was enough.

"Tony!"

Tony's head shot up and towards the sharp word command.

"Yes Boss?"

"Calm yourself and focus. You can't help find him if you can't stay calm."

"Yes Boss."

Tony took a few deep breaths and Grissom looked at Gibbs with admiration.

"You have got to teach me how you do that."

Gibbs chuckled at him with a wry look of amusement.

"You'd never pull it off, you're way too nice."

They all poured over every note, every clue, every tiny scrap of evidence for anything that might help them find Nick. Tony was scanning the camera from outside the building when he noticed something.

"Boss! I got something. There was a van parked outside just before Nick disappeared…I got the license number."

"McGee run the plate. Quickly."

McGee entered the number into the database and when the result came in he shot out of his chair.

"I got it Boss! The van is registered to an out-of-business florist. Here's the address."

Gibbs, Tony, Grissom, Warrick, and Ziva all piled into Gibbs' rental car as he took off down the highway. Upon arriving at their destination Grissom and Warrick wobbled out of the car looking a bit green. Tony gave them a sympathetic look before drawing his weapon and following Gibbs and Ziva inside. They cleared the first and second floors before noticing the basement door. They entered and the sight that met them had Tony's blood running hot and cold at the same time. Gibbs grabbed the man off of Nick and pinned him down while Ziva cuffed him none-too-gently. Tony cautiously approached Nick and his heart ached when he realized that his love was still crying. Ziva used her ever-present knife to cut Nick's bindings and Tony pulled him as close as possible. Nick tried to squirm away from Tony until the other man pulled him forward and kissed him firmly. The look of helpless adoration Nick gave him almost made Tony cry along with him. The man on the ground started screaming about how Nick was his pet, that Tony couldn't have him, that Tony wouldn't want him now, that Nick was tainted. Gibbs almost laughed when Ziva knocked them man unconscious to shut him up.

"Don't believe a word that bastard told you Nicky. You hear me? I will never not want you. I love you Nick Stokes, and that will never change. I will always love you. Always."

Nick buried his face in Tony's chest and cried. Tony just held him and kept repeating his words over and over. Warrick came over with a change of clothes he had nabbed on the way out of the lab.

"Here Nick. I nabbed these before we came over, thought you might need them."

Nick gave his friend a watery smile.

"Thanks Rick. You're always taking care of me man."

"I wouldn't have to if you could keep yourself out of trouble."

He said it with a grin and Nick laughed along with him.

"I know…I'm a magnet for trouble."

Tony let go of him, just long enough to let his get dressed, before wrapping him back up in his arms. Grissom popped in to let them know that Local LEOs had arrived along with an ambulance to check on Nick. Tony took Nick upstairs and outside, shielding him from the media vultures and herding him into the back of the ambulance. He never left the other man's side throughout the process and even volunteered to take Nick home and stay with him. Tony was determined not to let his love out of his sight anytime soon. Gibbs nodded and told him that the rest of them would see the two of them in the morning to get Nick's statement and such. Nick was not looking forward to that, but he knew Tony would be by his side. He knew Tony would always be there for him now, no matter what happened.

A/N: And so ends Joining Forces. I may do a sequel if enough people want one. I didn't want to continue on to the next day b/c it didn't fit right. Besides, the boys wanted me to stop here and so I shall. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
